Kill la Sonic Forces
by Inverseman
Summary: After the fall of the ultimate enemy, Shadow and Ryuuko's world returns to normal until Eggman attacks with a new enemy. When this new enemy unleashes a power never before seen, our heroes will need to gather their forces and rise up against their biggest challenge yet! It's the return of the parody fanfiction nobody asked for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Infinity Begins with Zero

One day Ryuuko and Shadow were riding there motorcycles in the desert.

Then suddenly Eggman robots attacked.

"Hmph you guys never know when to give up", Ryuuko said

"We'll beat them up and then get back to riding our motorcycles" said Shadow

And then they beat up Eggman robots it was too easy

"Too easy" said Shadow

"Hey there getting a way!" said Senketsu and the Eggman robots had the capsule full of animal friends so Ryuuko said

"We gotta chase them"

So they got on they're motorcycles and chased to Eggman labs

Shadow and Ryuuko opened the capsule but there wer no animal friends just a note with a :p emoji but had Eggman's face instead. Shadow got mad and kicked it. Shadow was going to say some bad words but then Eggman came.

"AHAHAHA so nice of u 2 drop by Im having a birfday party so meet my newest creation! INFINITE" Eggman yelled

There was a black and white jackal wearing a mask with a ruby in his chest.

"Infinite. That name. Why does it sound familiar?" said Shadow, it was as if they fought b4.

"Shadow we finally meat again! Time 4 u and ur frend 2 die!" said Infinite

"Life Fiber Synchronization!" Ryuuko powered up

Shadow tried a homing attack but he missed while Ryuuko swung her scissor sword but it missed too because Infinite did a backflip and did a roundhouse kick. Shadow and Ryuuko then tried to use Chaos Spears and Life Fiber spikes but they all missed and Infinite warped behind them. and it only took 0.000001 seconds

"He's even faster than Shadow! And stronger than Ryuuko! Oh no!" said Senketsu because nobody is faster than Shadow except maybe Sonic.

Infinite had them in the surprise attack so he had enuff time 2 charge an energy blast of red cubes and blasted them to the wall. Then since Shadow and Ryuuko were stunned, Infinite beat them up a lot

"Make them pay" said Eggman

"Wait a little" said Infinite and he sounded like he had a evil plan

"Ugh. Ryuuko call Sonic and your sister. We need backup" said Shadow

"Ur rite" said Ryuuko and she called Satsuki and Sonic with her iPhone.

Then Sonic and Satsuki came and Satsuki said,

"Eggman wat did u do 2 my sister? Life Fiber Override" Satsuki was suepr mad and scary

"You and your new buddy are going down!" Sonic did a thumbs-down to show he was going to beat them

"New? May be 4 u" said Infinite and he laffed like he had a secret

Then Infinite did the same thing to Sonic and Satsuki and Ryuuko said "NO"

Both hedgehogs and both girls had 0 HP

"Hey if im gonna die can i at least get a chili dog 1st?" said Sonic

"No" said Infinite

and then he evil laughed while making a portal the Ruby on his chest glowed

"Farewell Sonic! FOREVER!" said Eggman

Sonic, Shadow, Ryuuko, and Satsuki got suked in2 the portal and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Usurped

The portal opened and then they exited

"Where r we?" said Ryuuko she looked around and everything was sandy dessert. There were no more trees and lots of pollution

"Look every1 a sign" said Senketsu. There was a sign that said Green Hill Zone

"Green Hill is looking more like Sand Hill these days" said Sonic

"Enuff chitchat we need 2 find civilization" said Satsuki

Shadow said "Ryuuko Chaos Power training never stops. try using your new Chaos Powers to sense Chaos Force" (in Kill la Sonic trilogy Shadow started giving Ryuuko lessons to use Chaos Control)

"I can use my threads like an antennae to power up your scan" said Senketsu

"Ok ill try" said Ryuuko and she closed her eyes like she was sensing chakra from Naruto and energy appeared around her. she could feel the Chaos Force from her friends but there was nothing else

"I cant sense anything" she said

But then she felt something really really far away.

"Wait I think i sense some things its undergrounds" said Ryuuko and she started running

"Hmph could be better 80 points out of 100" said Shadow

"Hmph yeah right I thought it was an A+" said Ryuuko

Our heros found a secret base underground it was the Resistance army hideout

"Sonic! Your alive!" said Amy and she was gonna give him a kiss but Sonic dodged and said,

"No way! No yucky romance in this fanfiction allowed!"

Then Satsuki's Elite 4 came down and they were cryng because their boss was back

Gamagoori was crying the most with tears like waterfalls

But from all the yelling someone came down it was Tails

"Sonic is that rly u?" said Tails and he was surprised. Tails looked like he didn't go outside for months and he also smelled bad too

"No u must be an illusion 2 come to make fun of me"

"Buddy u gotta snap outta it!" said Sonic

"Sonic is ded your a fake Sonic" said Tails and he locked himself in his room

"Ill prove 2 u I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Even if its the last thing i do!" said Sonic knocking the door

Then Ryuuko whispered a good idea to Sonic.

"Yeah!" said Sonic.

"Only the REAL Sonic the Hedgehog can eat all these chili dogs" said Sonic but you could almost not hear him because he had 100 chili dogs in his mouth and Ryuuko was jamming in even moar

"Its just a virtual reality simulation" said Tails

"Only the REALLY REAL Sonic the Hedgehog cant swim in water!" said Sonic and Ryuuko was dunking him in water and the drowning theme was playing while Shadow did facepalm meme like the bald guy from Star Wars

"Hmph this is pointless Satsuki and i r going 2 see how the resistance is doing" said Shadow and he and Satsuki left for the commander room

"What did u just say?" said Sonic who stepped in front of Shadow but he warped past him and kept walking

"See? Ur not the real Sonic I dont believe u. Ur just gonna call me a loser and good 4 nothing. Sonic is gone" said Tails

"Only the REALLY REAL and NEVER A FAKER Sonic the Hedgehog will… Challenge u to a race! And win!" said Sonic. Tails said "huh?" Then Sonic, Tails, and Ryuuko all went outside

Outside in the desert there were Eggman signs that said "No Fun Allowed" in front of all the places to run.

"Let's race 2 the giant boulder and back last one is a rotten Eggman!" said Sonic and he started running

Tails started walking but he hasnt run since he was last with Sonic so he was weak

"Tails come on step it up! U can do it"

Then Tails started power walking and then jogging and then running and then running with his two tails

"Watch out!" said Ryuuko

Suddenly a giant worm Badnik came out of the sand it was eating the nature

"Tails! Hang on im cumming!" said Sonic

It was chasing Tails but Tails was too slow and fat from staying inside and eating Cool Ranch Doritos all day being sad. The worm almost ate Tails but Sonic turned around and did a homing attack and beat it

"Woah you ARE the real Sonic" said Tails and he was super happy again

"What happened?"said Sonic

"After we thot Eggman killed u his new friend made fake Sonics that were super strong but they also called me names and bullied me. They said it was all my fault u were ded and that i killed u" said Tails

"That's low" said Ryuuko and she made an angry fist

"Sounds like Infinite 2 me" said Senketsu

"We gotta meat teh others and tell them Tails can fight again" said Sonic and they went back but when they got back 2 the bass Shadow, Satsuki, and Knuckles were really mad

"With Sonic and Satsuki gone I had to become the NEW Honnouji Academy principal AND the Resistance Leader. Sonic the Hedgehog and Satsuki Kiryuuin. U 2 were 2 weak becuz u were captured for so long. I'm giving you two a vote of NO CONFIDENCE. UR IN PEACHD"

"Knuckles r u crazy? U cant impeach anyone for no reason!" said Amy

"We wont let u!" said Satsuki's Elite Four

"Haha That's a funny joke Knux u made me chuckle" said Sonic laughing but Knuckles wasn't laughing

"I dont chuckle anymoar Sonic. Were at WAR and u don't chuckle in WAR"

Knuckles then put on a long green and blak suit it was a 3 star Goku Uniform with the Master Emerald turned into a fancy tie and a bright light shone. Knuckles became PRINCIPAL KNUCKLES

"If u think u can be leaders youll beat me in a battle!"

"This is my skool. U have no rite to take over" said Satsuki who transformed with her Kamui

"Time 2 teech this knucklehead a lesson" said Sonic

"Let me fite too!" said Ryuuko she shot a Chaos Spear but it bounced off principal Knuckles and Shadow said no

"This is a fight btwn men For Honor. We gotta go find Mako"

Meanwhile at the battle

"The Master Emerald combined with Life Fibers make special Chaos Fibers that neutralize regular Chaos powers Knuckles is just as powerful as Super Knuckles maybe even more!" said Tails

Principal Knuckles threw the first punch but Sonic dodged and the fist made a giant hole in the wall then Satsuki tried to do a sword slash but her swords did nothing becuse knux was too hard.

Knuckels turned around and his eyes were green with Master Emerald power and grabbed Satsuki and spun her like a windmill and threw her at Sonic and they crashed

Then Knuckles did his ultimate EMERALD GEYSER where he pounds the ground and sends up the Master Emerald's green energy into the air like a volcano. Sonic and Satsuki barely got away but the shockwaves blew them back

"Hes strong but wer FAST" said Sonic

" i hav an idea. Follow my orders" said Satsuki and she drilled into the ground

"Yeah yeah sure" said Sonic

Sonic got on top of a computer tower and said, "Hey principal knucklehead u going 2 give me detention?" and Sonic put his finger to his eye like the in animes Principal Knuckles got super mad and jumped at him but he didnt see Satsuki tunnel up behind him and she slashed him out of the sky and he crashed into the ground headfirst

"Hey who turned out the lites? i'm stuck HOW?" said Principal Knuckles

"Youre too heavy so Satsuki make a crack in the ground and you fell down and can't get up" said Sonic

"OH NO" said Principal Knuckles

Then Sonic and Satsuki jumped in the air above Knuckles and did a new Super Move

"Sonic Wind" Sonic put his hands together and fired a concentrated Sonic Wind energy blast to Satsuki

"Junketsu Senjin!" yelled Satsuki who had her swords above her head so her body and swords absorbed it

And they combined attacks to make JUNKETSU VORTEX BEAM and a wind energy sword beam crashed into Principal Knuckles and he was defeated

"Now do you see? whv I'M the best?" said Satsuki and she shone super bright because she is Satsuki

"im sorry" said Knuckles

"heh good too haev you bak lets get every1 back together" said Sonic and they ran to find Ryuuko and Shadow who were at Mako's room and found Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku who were really really sad because after Eggman took over Mako ran away crying.

"Now its my turn we gotta go find and rescue Mako" said Ryuuko


End file.
